One Destiny, One Sky
by dayjuana
Summary: [thirty kisses challenge] :Theme 4: He's the only thing separating us from each other, you'll see me when he comes to Twilight Town. Promise.
1. The Space between Dream and Reality

**One **Destiny, **One** Sky  
**T**hirty **K**isses **C**hallenge  
Normal Disclaimer Applies  
Theme # 6  
The Space between Dream and Reality夢と現の間  
_I never changed,  
__I just stopped  
__Pretending to be  
__Happy. _

_Dreams. _

People chase after them, even if they know most of them will never come true. They forget about reality, the things that tell you that _fairytales are just stories_.

Sad, sad truth was, fairytales rarely came true.

She used to be a dreamer, waiting for the day her prince charming would come and sweep her up from her feet. Waiting the day he would come and save her from the horrible witch.

She waited, and waited. He never came.

He already found his princess.

"Guess what Olette?" Her prince said to her one day, grinning happily. "Yeah Hayner?" She replied, resting her head on her knuckles. The smile plastered on his face was goofy, like always.

He told her, and the brunette watched her prince talk about his princess, the joy in is eyes made her hang her head in dismay.

She was nothing but the ugly stepsister in his eyes.

She saw them at the park once, embracing and in a passionate lip lock. She felt sore afterwards.

When he officially introduced his princess to her, she felt like she was intruding. They looked so _happy_ together.

She quickly dismissed herself.

_Reality. _

"I promised my mom I would do some shopping for her." Olette smiled slightly, brushing a bang out of her face. "Sorry." He smiled at her, his princess smiled too, and said goodbye to her, the brunette didn't hear it.

This was reality.

Fairytale didn't exist in this world; there is no knight in shining armor here to save you now.

The world was spinning around her; it hurt her ears, making her fall to her knees, covering her ears with her hands, trying to get everything to stop.

Harsh reality.

She was done with dreaming about the prince charming she had waited for so long.

It would never work from the start, to only dream and forget about reality.

When reading fairytales, people overlooked the truth behind fairytales, the sinister truth. Little Red Riding Hood was about growing up, not an innocent story of a girl going through the forest looking for her grandmother.

Cinderella, did the prince truly love her?

Sleeping Beauty, did she really want to wake up?

Reality was too harsh for a fragile girl like Olette, she was about to break.

_Inbetween._

He was no Prince Charming on a white horse, he was simply Roxas. Plain old Roxas, with his kind smile and blue eyes, she never expected it.

"Why are you crying?" His voice was gentle; his smiled softly, taking her hand into his.

This wasn't reality, nor was it in the land of dreams, it was something else, it was their own world.

She was no princess, he was no prince.


	2. Good Night

**T**hirty **K**isses **C**hallenge  
Normal Disclaimer Applies  
Theme # 24  
Goodnight おやすみ  
_Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite. _

Hey, it's me, Roxas.

I'm here watching the stars tonight, they remind me of those nights you would keep me awake and we would sit on the balcony, counting how many there was in the sky. Those sleepless nights you would cuddle up to me and smile. I love seeing your smile, do you know that?

Remember how we got together under the stars? We had our first kiss after funfair, with the stars looking down at us. And that time we had our first fight, remember how we made up with each other under the stars? It seemed like the stars were watching us everytime something special happened.

But to me, everyday with you was special.

I miss you.

I miss the way you pouted at me when I didn't agree with you; I miss how you would put your hand to your cheek when you were confused, how naïve you were sometimes, but that's what I love about you.

It hurt when we separated; you decided that you wanted to further your studies elsewhere, and the university you wanted to go to was so far it wouldn't work out between us in the end.

I want to go back to those days when we lay on Sunset Hill, holding hands and watching the sky together, just talking about the future and what it had in store for us. We were convinced we would always be together.

I loved you with all my heart, I think I still do.

Good night, Olette.

_Oyasumi-nasai… _

Olette here.

I remember all of it like it was yesterday.

You held me close when we cuddled, I felt safe in your arms, like nothing could ever hurt me. You told me that each star represented a year with me in the future, there were more stars then a million, and when one star died a new one would replace it. That meant we would be together forever.

You were nervous when you asked me out, weren't you? You couldn't stop blushing and stuttering. I was glad you finally did though.

The kiss we shared, the very first one, it was magical; I couldn't breathe when I felt your lips on mine. My heart stopped and I couldn't think.

I was sad when we had our first fight, what was it about anyways? Probably something stupid because I can't remember the reason we fought.

I always got what I wanted when I pout, you always gave in at the end, and I knew it. I kind of abused it once, didn't I? I miss how clueless your face looked when I asked you if you heard what I said. I didn't mind if you didn't listen to me, actually. I just liked spending time with you.

You are an idiot. I remember that time you forgot about my birthday, and I was mad at you all day? You kept on trying to say sorry, and you even wrote me a letter containing one hundred reasons you were stupid and deserved to be punished. The last one was: _I only act stupid because I'm in love with you. _I had to forgive you.

I didn't want to separate in the first place. I guess we just drifted apart when I went to university. Our replies to each other on the e-mail grew shorter and shorter, eventually, I didn't reply at all.

I regret that.

Those days we had together, I will never forget. Like sharing a Sea Salt ice cream together, you taking me out to dinner, watching a movie at your house, or even just sitting next to each other, they were, and still are, precious.

I want to take this chance to tell you…

Oh boy, this makes me feel like a schoolgirl again.

I want to tell you that I still love you.

Good night and sweet dreams, Roxas.

M **E **M **O **S: Ever so _slight_ connection to Innocent. Only a little bit.


	3. Invincible

**T**hirty **K**isses **C**hallenge  
Normal Disclaimer Applies  
Theme # 16  
Invincible 無敵  
_To escape criticism: do nothing, say nothing, be nothing.  
_- Elbert Hubbard

Naminé always won at everything.

School spelling bees, she would come out as the victor, tryouts for the cheerleading captain, she was always the one. The fair headed girl was always crowned to be that year's prom queen.

But this time, she lost the thing that was most important to her. She lost Roxas.

The cute blonde boy with blue eyes that sat in the front row in her Algebra class, the one that was always hanging around three other people: another blonde boy, a brunet boy, and a girl with brown hair, Olette.

Naminé would always stare at him during Algebra class; daydreaming about the day she would have enough courage to tell him how she really felt. But instead of telling him how she felt, she went for his best friend, Hayner, thinking it would make him jealous.

Days passed; when she saw him in the halls she would see the cobalt eyed boy have an arm around the emerald eyed girl. He would plant kisses on her cheek, they would laugh and drift away into their own little world, and their eyes would lock, smiling at each other.

Naminé almost always won, she was almost invincible, but in this world, no one is perfect, no one was invincible.

You have to lose sometime.

M **E** M **O** S: Connected straight to Theme # 6, what happened _after _Olette and Roxas got together. And the person who brought them together, Naminé.


	4. Perfect Blue

**T**hirty **K**isses **C**hallenge  
Normal Disclaimer Applies  
Theme # 15  
Perfect Blue 

The summer sky was a shade of glorious light blue that stretched on into oblivion, the ocean in contrast was a deep shade of deep blue, sparkling like a gem in the sunlight.

Little grains of white sand glittered like powdered gold; shadows from colorful umbrellas darkened the ground. Waves lapped onto the shore, the sound of laughter and joy filled the summer air.

Four friends sat on beach blankets, all four relaxed in the sun, toying with the sand. "When are we going in the water?" Roxas, the boy with unruly blonde hair, said.

"Not yet." The only girl out of the four said, looking up from a book she was reading and took a glance at her watch. "Ten more minutes, I told you three not to eat before we came." The top of her chocolate brown hair stuck out in strange angles, while the bottom curled up only slightly, this was the one and only Olette.

Pence, the rather large boy who always had munny in his pocket, sat watching the ocean, flinching a bit in the heat, Hayner, the other blonde in the group, had nothing to say.

Olette put down her book and clasped her hands together, "How about we play a game of I spy? Who wants to start?" Pence raised his hand timidly. "I spy something, yellow."

"You're not talking about that girl's bikini, right?" Hayner pointed at a girl over at the distance, the brunette smacked him on the back of the head. "It's the umbrella, isn't it?"

Pence nodded.

"I spy with my little eyes…" Her green eyes darted around a bit, "Something perfect blue."

Roxas leaned back, "The sky?"

She shook her head. "The ocean?" Hayner tried.

"Nope."

Pence took a daring guess and said, "Sea salt ice cream?"

"No." The boys spent the last seven minutes musing about what Olette saw. "Looks like you guys can go into the water now." Olette said, standing up.

The boys followed suit, Pence and Hayner ran ahead, while Roxas tagged along Olette. "What did you see?"

The brunette smiled, "Perfect blue is the color of your eyes." Behind their backs, they were now holding hands. "Oh really?"

"Yah really." The brunette said, "No way!" Roxas replied in a very girl-like tone, which caused her to laugh. Hayner was whistling at them. "Olette and Roxas are being romantic again!" The two sat back down onto the beach blankets, "I think we'll stay here."

Taking the bright yellow umbrella to hide them from the outside world, you could only see a very faint outline of two silhouette's getting close to each other, and hear Olette giggle slightly.

In the end, Hayner and Pence had to forcefully drag the two away from each other during their make-out session because the sun had already set and they had to go home.

M **E** M **O** S: You can treat this as one of the _memories _Sora dreams about in j e w e l if you want, I intended it to be. I need to keep updating. Have a deadline to catch. Bleh. I hate deadlines.


	5. Our Distance and That Person

**T**hirty **K**isses **C**hallenge  
Normal Disclaimer Applies  
Theme # 4  
Our Distance and That Person キミとボクのキョリとアノコ  
_Please don't fade away, I need you. _

You're so faraway, where are you?

I'm closer then you think.

Where then?

Right here.

In my heart?

That's right.

When do I get to see you again?

You can see me whenever he comes to Twilight Town.

He rarely comes though.

Don't worry about it, he can't separate us.

Yes he can. You're going away; I might never see you again!

That's not true. I will see you, I promise.

You make me sad.

Shh, don't cry. I hate it when you do.

But Ro-

_There was a delicate silence. _

I'm not as faraway as you think I am. Now that's better, you're smiling again. As long as I'm in your heart, I won't disappear.

I understand.

The distance between us may seem great, but the only thing that really is separating us is him. Will you wait?

Of course I will, forever if I have to, Roxas.

Will you remember me, Olette?

Always, always, always.

M **E** M **O** S: More of an implied kiss then a real one in this, you know, the part about the delicate silence.


End file.
